Kenshiro vs Yoshikage Kira
Intro Wiz: Today we are looking at two people with crazy abilitys with their most popular one being able to kill you. Boomstick: Yeah kill you instantly like the waistland surviver Kenshiro. Wiz: Fighting the silent killer, Yoshikage Kira. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death Battle! Kenshiro Wiz: After a nuclear war in the year 199X and the death of Ryuken, Kenshiros adopted father, Kenshiro was left with one person. Kenshiro was left with his fiancée, Yuria. They decided to try to make the best of the post apocalyptic war but they were attacked and Yuria was taken from Kenshiro. This lead Kenshiro to wonder the waist land for years for revenge. Kenshiro gained a killer instinct from surviving for so long and he finally went out to get the people who took Yuria. He went to the KING organization beating he beat Shin, the person who took Yuria, and his generals. Before Shin died from Kenshiro he reviled that Yuria killed herself to stop his violent ambition and Shin jumped off the top of his palace balcony as Yuria did before him. Even with this Kenshiro continued to wonder the waistland Boomstick: Kenshiro is trained in a 1,800 year old martial arts called Hokuto Shinken. This martial arts is focused on attacking the pressure points which can be used to make people explode! Wiz: Well he can also use Hokuto Shinken to heal and put people to sleep. He can use his Ki to make clones of himself which all should be around the same strength and speed. He has some ability's that allow him to affect peoples minds, affect ghosts or spirits, and intimidate people with just his aura. With Hokuto Shinken he can ignore most durability by attacking the preasure points. Boomstick: For strength Kenshiro scales to Raoh who destroyed a huge storm, he bent metal bars, he hit a guy with a stone, and he crushed binoculars. Wiz: For speed he can dodge a crossbow bolt, he can snap a guys arms before the person can realize it, and he can dodge rapid staff attacks. Boomstick: Kenshiro can survive getting his hand stabbed through by someone else hand, he can survive getting skewers in him, flexing to get said skewers out of him, and he can survive getting a spear to the arm. He has even survived a flamethrower, survive lots of poison, and he can even touch lava with his bear hands. Kenshiro has a pair of nunchucks for him to use in a fight. Kira Wiz: Born on January 30th of 1966 Yoshikage Kira lived in Morioh town within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents were old when he was born and they died when he was 21. His Father passed away from cancer and his mother died peacefully. He started his killing spree when he was in high school with his first victim being a girl named Reimi Sugimoto, her family, and her dog. Boomstick: For a killer he is strong by himself as he can beat up humans and he beat Koichi but he is stronger with his stand, Killer Queen. With Killer Queen he can go face to face with Jotaro's Star Platinum. Killer Queen can go through most durability with his ability. Killer Queens ability is to turn anything into bomb which kills the person in the explosion. Kira has Stray cat which can shoots attacks of air which Killer Queen can turn into bombs with the air bubbles Stray cat can make. Sheer heart attack is Kiras second ability of Killer Queen. Sheer heart attack is a little drone thing that drives at whatever is the hottest thing which is usually a person. Finally when Kira gets touched by the stand arrow he gets Bites the Dust. Kira can put Bites the Dust in a non stand users eye and when someone figures out Kiras identity Bites the Dust will explode killing whoever found out about his identity and anyone near by. Wiz: Kira isnt much in movement speed but for attacking and reacting all of his stands and himself can react to people like Jotaro and Josuke. Boomstick: Kira is durable was he survived a beat down from Jotaro and Star platnum and cutting his hand cuts off. His stands can also be scales to his durability. Wiz: Kira need to press down with a detonation motion to activate his bombs, any damage to Killer Queen reflects onto Kira, Damage to sheer heart attack goes to Kiras hands, Killer Queen can only turn one thing into a bomb at a time, and Sheer heart attack can be tricked by most heat source making to go somewhere else. Pre Fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight! Kenshiro walks into Morioh City hearing about a killer in the city. Walking though with a cloak covering his head and body he walks past some buildings and landmarks like The stone of Anjuro. Kenshiro walks to a group of people in school outfits. Kenshiro: Hey you. Josuke, Koichi, Okyotsu, and Shigechi turn to Kenshiro. Kenshiro: Have you heard about a killer in this city? The 4 look at each other and Shigechi speaks up. Shigechi: I know but it will cost some money. Josuke: Really you know who the killer is? Koichi: Reimi might know but... Koichi looks at where an alley is but the others don't see it. Okyotsu: Spit it out Shigechi! Tell him where the killer is! Josuke: Yeah it will save us lots of time.  Shigechi: Fine! He is in that house! Shigechi points at Kiras house. Kenshiro: Thank you Kenshiro walks off to Kiras house. Kira is in his house doing his daily stuff and messing with his collection of hands even putting two in his jacket pocket. Kenshiro reaches Kiras house and he knocks on the door. Kira quickly looks at the door and he slowly opens the door. Kenshiro: Are you a killer? Kira jumps back a bit thinking "How did he know!?". Kira: I have no idea what you are ta- A hand falls out of his jacket. Kenshiro: You are the killer then. Kira slowly backs up as Kenshiro walks into Kiras house. Kenshiros aura is forcing Kira to back up. Kira acctivates Killer Queen and he runs into his kitchen. Kenshiro fallows tossing off his robe. Kenshiro: Its trime for you to die. Kenshiro cracks his knuckles and Kira grabs a Knife. Kira grabs more knifes and he tosses them all at Kenshiro. Kenshiro smacks all of the knifes away. Kira uses Killer Queen to punch Kenshiro but it has no effect. Kenshiro and Killer Queen punch at each other. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATATATA Kira: AHHHHHH! Kenshiro and Killer queen knock each other back which sends Kira back into his backyard. Killer Queen goes back to Kira and Kira looks at Stray cat. Kenshiro walks outside to Kira as Kira grabs Stray cat. Killer Queen puts Stray cat into his abdomen. Killer Queen grabs some of the rubble on the ground and he tosses them at Kenshiro. Kenshiro dodges and breaks the rubble will ease. Kenshiro: You call throwing rocks a martial arts? Kira: As long as it works! Kira tosses a small piece of rubble at Kenshiro with the help of Killer Queen. Kenshiro catches the rubble. Kira smirks and he goes to press down with thumb. Kira: KIller Queen: First Bomb! Kenshiro tosses the rubble into the air before kira presses down making the piece of rubble explode. Kenshiro: Oh? Stray cat shoots air bubbles at Kenshiro. Kenshiro walks to Killer queen popping all of the bubbles. Killer Queen punches Kenshiro and Stray cat knocks Kenshiro back.. Kenshiro pulls out his nunchucks and he runs at Kira. Killer Queen grabs Kenshiros nunchucks and he kicks Kenshiro back. Kira presses down on with his thumb. Kira: Killer Queen: First Bomb! The nunchucks explode in Kenshiros hand but Kenshiro seems unharmed. Kira looks worried and he back away. Kira: He w-wasn't effected? Killer Queen shoots out sheer heart attack out of his left hand. Sheer heart attack drives at Kenshiro and Kenshiro kicks the little bomb away. Kenshiro walks to Kira with his aura making Kira back up. Kira punches Kenshiro and it hurts his hand. Kenshiro rapidly punches Kira. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATAT! Kira goes flying back through his house and into the city. Kenshiro: He isn't dead. Kira looks around and he sees Kenshiro walking out of his house and to Kira. Sheer heart attack drives after Kenshiro but sheer heart attack gets knocked away by Kenshiro again. Kira trys to crawl away but Kenshiro grabs Kira. Kenshiro punches Kira into a building. Kira laughs and he slowly stands up holding the stand arrow. Kenshiro watches as Kira stabs himself with the stand arrow. Kira tosses the stand arrow at Kenshiro and Kenshiro catches it breaking it. Kenshiro: What other tricks do you have? Kira: This! Killer Queen goes into Kenshiro and Kira runs off going past the group of boys. Kenshiro fallows and he stops at the two. Kenshiro: Hey have you guys see the guy that lives at that house? Kenshiro points to Kiras house. Shigechi: Yeah thats Yoshikage Kira. Kenshiro: Yeah he is the killer thank you. Killer Queen appears in Kenshiros eye and he presses down on his thumb. Kira: Third bomb: Bites the Dust! Killer Queen explodes killing Kenshiro, Josuke, Okyatsu, Koichi, and Shigechi. KO! It shows time reversing from an hour later. Kenshiro is walking into Morioh asking the group of boys about the killer and walking to Kiras house. Kenshiro: Are you the killer? Kira: No but a guy over their is. He has a ghost thing. Kira points over to the waistland. Kenshior: Thanks. It skips a bit to Kenshiro fighting Jotaro. Before Kenshiro can land the killing blow on Jotaro he stops. Kenshiro and Jotaro look at each other and Kenshiro explodes. Joseph: OH MY GOD! Reason Wiz: This was a close fight. Boomstick: Yeah Kenshiro was better strength wise beating anything Kira or killer queen could do besides speed. Wiz: Yeah and unlike kenshiro fighting other people like Jotaro speed is all that Kira needs. With Killer Queen's ability to turn anything into bomb he can seriously mess with Kenshiro. Boomstick: Yeah like turning his hair, clothes, or anything Kenshiro can hold into a bomb and with Kiras better attack speed he can active the bomb faster then it can take Kenshiro to take off his clothes (Maybe) or pull out his hair. Bites the dust can allow Kira to kill Kenshiro without him relising it. Sheer heart attack can also prove a problem to Kenshiro. Wiz: Even if one bomb doesn't kill Kenshiro even though it destroys the soul Kira should be able to blow up Kenshiro enough times and be far enough away to kill him. This is very close though as Kenshiro can pop Stray cats bubbles with ease and kill Kira in one hit but Kenshiro isn't fast enough to keep up with Kiras speed and hax. Boomstick: Kenshiro just meet his killer queen. Wiz: The winner is Yoshikage Kira. Next time Cthulhu vs the last dragon born. H.P Lovecraft vs The elder scrolls: Skyrim. Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007